SELF: KyuMin's Stories
by FrozeMING
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. enJOY this Fanfiction. Abal. Rate bisa T bisa jadi M. KYUMIN/BoyxBoy/Oneshoot but Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

"**SELF : KyuMin's Stories"**

**o**

**O**

**Cast : KYUMIN COUPLE**

**Genre : tak tentu ,**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

**Desclaimer : mereka saling memiliki (^_^)**

**Oneshoot**

**But Multichapter**

* * *

**This is Part KYU**

* * *

All Sungmin POV

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku bersama sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun berada disebuah kedai kopi yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Biasanya kami hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan diselingi canda tawa khas anak laki-laki.

Tawanya berhenti. Dan matanya mengarah pada satu objek. Park Minhyun, wanita manis dengan rambut terkuncir tinggi memperlihatkan leher putih nan jenjangnya. Tubuh mungil langsing berkulit putih dengan proporsi wajah yang sangat menawan berhasil menjerat perhatian sahabatku.

Kuperhatikan sosok yang tengah berjalan lurus melintas di kaca kedai kopi itu. Apa hebatnya wanita itu? Iya meski aku akui ia cantik. Aku menggerutu dalam diam.

"Woy Cho Kyuhyun! Awas ada lalat masuk" candaku yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam darinya. Dia sangat sensitif kkkkk~

"Kau menyebalkan Lee Sungmin. Oh iya, Choi Minhyun semakin cantik ya dengan rambut terkuncir seperti itu. Aahh.. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya" ku lihat wajah berlebihannya. Ya aku tahu, ia sudah menyukai sosok wanita manis bernama Minhyun itu. Dan tak kupungkiri juga aku merasa wanita itu juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah pelan.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau mau terus-terusan di sini?" suara bass Kyuhyun menyadarku dari lamunanku. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kedai dengan senyuman menyebalkan nya.

'Menyebalkan' pikirku.

.

.

"Sungmin"

"Hmm" gumamku sebagai jawaban.

"Hari ini, aku mau menyatakan cintaku pada Minhyun"

"Oh-Mwo?" aku bangkit dari rebahanku di paha Kyuhyun dan menatap nya sulit dipercaya.

Apa yang ia katakan? Menembak Minhyun? Oh shit! Kenapa aku tidak rela begini. Sungmin tenangkan pikiranmu..

"Aku mau menyatakan cintaku pada Minhyun hari ini" ucapnya penuh antusias. Aku pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku mendukungmu kawan" ucapku dengan tersenyum manis.

Dia merangkulku dan mencium pipi kiriku. Ah sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia menciumi pipiku.

"Kau memang sahabatku Ming"

.

.

.

Aku menunggunya...

Walau hanya sekedar pesan singkat aku masih menunggunya..

Ku rebahkan diriku di ranjang berukuran sedang yang terdapat dikamar pink milikku.

Ku raba sisi kananku berharap ponselku bergetar dengan masuknya sebuah pesan.

Ah ternyata tidak, aku pun mendesah kecewa.

Kyuhyun semakin tak ada waktu denganku semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

FlashBack

"SUNGMIIIIIN"

aku menoleh melihat seseorang namja dengan penuh peluh berlari kearah ku. 'Kyuhyun?' pikirku.

"Hah hah haah" aku menepuk bahunya menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku.. Aku diterima Minhyun kyaaa.. Ternyata dia juga menyukai sejak lama aishh Sungmin aku sangat bahagia" ia terlalu asyik menceritakan kabar bahagianya, aku hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Dengan ringannya ia merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Bolehkah aku berbagi sedikit cerita dengan kalian?

Apa kalian bisa menjaga rahasia besar ini?

Benarkah?

Baiklah.. Aku akan bercerita, dengarkan baik-baik ya..

Sebenarnya...aku mencintai sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun, tapi..aku hanya diam dan memendamnya sendiri, aku tak berani untuk meruntuhkan bangunan persahabatan yang kita bangun dengan sebuah kepercayaan.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun...nanti kita ke tempat biasa ne"

Ia menoleh.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu jam 7 malam ne" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Ku sunggingkan senyuman tipis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang dialihkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar' ia menggeram mendengar suara sang operator yang menyahuti panggilannya.

'Kyuhyun..'

Ku lihat wallpaper ponselku yang menampilkan sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berpose jelek. Namun tetap saja wajah itu terlihat tampan meski pose jelek ia lakukan.

Hatiku mencelos, tak ingin aku menangis disini. Aku seorang namja, dan aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena masalah ini. Jujur, aku kecewa..

...000...

Suara tepakan pasang kaki meramaikan pendengaranku pagi ini. Ku topang daguku dengan tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku ku gunakan untuk mengaduk malas jus berwarna merah dihadapanku.

Tanpa sengaja pandanganku jatuh pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan dengan mesra menuju kearah ku.

Kyuhyun dan Minhyun, mereka terlihat cocok.

"Sungmim-ah, mian tadi malam aku tak jadi menemuimu. Sebelumnya aku mau memberi tahumu. Tapi, batrei ku habis jadi aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Aku minta maaf" ia terlihat sangat menyesal, tapi tetap saja hatiku terasa sesak.

"Baiklah, tak apa" ucapku dengan menatap segelas minuman dingin didepanku. Sedikit aku melirik mereka yang sedang bertatapan lembut satu sama lain.

Aku meremas tanganku yang berada di atas pahaku.

...000...

Waktunya pulang sekolah, aku berjalan gontai menuju lokerku yang berada diujung. Setelah berhasil membuka lokerku, aku menaruh beberapa buku tebal yang aku genggam tadi.

Brukk

Aku menoleh dan melihat seseorang wanita berkulit putih, cantik sedang melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di loker sebelahku.

Ia menatap ku seolah menantang.

"Minhyun-ssi?" aku menutup kembali lokerku dan menatap kearah nya.

Ia mendecih dan membuang mukanya.

"Hey Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu kau menyukai kekasihku"

JDERR!

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, dan bagaikan tersengat listrik di bawah guyuran air hujan. Membuatku terpelanting begitu saja, aku meatap nya nyalang.

Emosiku berada diambang batas kali ini.

"Jaga bicaramu Minhyun-ssi, Kyuhyun itu sahabatku jadi, mana mungkin aku menyukainya" aku menatap nya malas.

Ia berdecih dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Dari cara kau melihatnya saja aku tahu" ia tersenyum miring.

Tanganku terkepal namun aku segera menutup mataku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari yeoja menyebalkan itu.

"Hahahaa.. Ternyata benar" aku terhenyak.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa"

Aku tak mengambil pusing omongan yeoja gila itu dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

"LEE SUNGMIN! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, KEKASIHKU ITU BUKAN GAY SEPERTIMU"

aku berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mataku kuat. Hatiku ngilu mendengarnya.

Dan kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan jalanku.

.

.

.

Aku mengeratkan tas punggungku dan berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Apakah ada yang aneh? Penampilanku? Tatanan rambutku? Baju seragamku? Atau apa? Ceritakan padaku! Kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu?

Banyak juga yang berbisik-bisik kearah ku.

Ada apa sih?

"SUNGMIIIN hoshh hoshh hosshh" Kyuhyun? Ia berjalan pelan setelah berlarian kearah ku. Ada apa memangnya?

"Kau harus lihat ini" ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan aku hanya pasrah mengikuti arah kaki jenjangnya.

"APA INI?!" aku berteriak kaget melihat deretan huruf yang menempel di mading sekolah. Semua siswa yang berada di sekelilingku menatapku aneh, jijik dan enggan.

'Sungmin, adalah seorang gay'

Begitulah yang tertera di mading tak berdosa itu. Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Kesal, benci, sesak, bodoh, sedih, dan hancur.

Sebuah tangan besar bertengger di pundakku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menatap ku iba.

Seorang yeoja berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kearah ku.

"Jadi Sungmin-ssi. Kau gay? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai kekasihku? Dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu sahabatnya? Padahal kau menyukainya? Hah?"

Ia marah kepadaku, dengan mendorong-dorong bahuku.

"Mihyun, jaga ucapanmu" ucap Kyuhyun membelaku.

Pandanganku mengabur seiring dengan kuatnya aku menahan airmata yang mendorong untuk dikeluarkan.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja, aku percaya kau itu normal, kau...bukan gay" ia berkata dengan ringannya dan masih mengelus pundakku.

Aku berbalik, menatapnya dengan sebutir lelehan airmata yang jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"Jika berita itu benar kalau aku seorang gay? kau akan membenciku? Kau menganggapku menjijikkan?" aku berucap dengan nada bergetar.

Airmataku masih saja turun, jantungku ngilu menatapnya.

"Tidak, kau tetap sahabatku" ia berkata serius.

"Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun, bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki" aku mengucapkannya, mereka yang mencuri dengan percakapan kami hanya menganga dan berteriak tak percaya.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga gay menjijikkan" ingin sekali ku sumpal mulutnya dengan kaos ki 2 minggu tak dicuci.

"Minhyun! Sebaiknya Kau diam!" kudengar Kyuhyun membentak yeoja itu. Dan yeoja itu pun meninggalkan kami dengan penuh amarah.

Tak apa, daripada di cap seorang gay lebih baik aku mengaku kalau aku gay.

Dan aku berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang memaksaku untuk bertindak nekad seperti ini.

Choi Minhyun, ya wanita itu pasti yang menempelkan artikel itu di mading.

"S-sungmin, aku.. Straight. Maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu" ia berucap dengan datar dan meninggalkanku sendirian di depan mading.

Airmataku tak bisa kutahan lagi, ia keluar sangat banyak.. Kutatap nanar punggung nyaman sosok namja yang aku cintai itu menjauh.

...000...

"Sayang, lusa Appa akan dipindah tugaskan di jepang" gerakan tanganku terhenti dan ku telan makanan dalam mulutku berat.

Ku bersihkan bibirku dengan tisu dan membalik sendok serta garpuku. Aku sudah selesai makan.

"Jepang? Lusa? Kenapa terlalu cepat" ucapku.

Eomma menghela nafas, dan duduk didepanku.

"Sayang, jika kamu tidak siap dengan kepindahan kita. Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kau lulus dan menyusul kami"

Aku menatap lembut sosok Eomma dihadapanku. Sosok yang telah melahirkanku dan membesarkanku hingga sebesar ini.

"Ani Eomma, aku ikut kalian" ucapku dengan tersenyum manis.

Mungkin ini saatnya aku belajar melupakan perasaanku kepada Kyuhyun.

...000...

Pagi harinya aku berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika aku akan pindah sekolah ke jepang.

Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, menyebut namanya saja membuatku sesak.

Aku keluar dengan perasaan lega. Lalu berjalan ke arah jejeran loker, ku hentikan langkahku saat sampai didepan sebuah loker dengan sebuah bunga krisan kering didepannya. Loker Kyuhyun.

Aku tahu kebiasaan buruknya dia selama ini, yaitu tidak pernah mengunci lokernya.

Tanganku pelan membukanya dan melihat sebuah tas punggung yang memenuhi lokernya.

Kuselipkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna biru laut yang membungkus surat sederhanaku.

Kepalaku celingukan kekanan dan kekiri. Huuhh untung saja suasananya sepi.

Lalu kututup kembali loker milik Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hari ini, hari terakhir aku berada disini dan hari ini aku sama sekali tak melihat Kyuhyun dimana pun.

.

.

.

* * *

2 years later

"Oi Lee Sungmin ! Disini" suara cempreng seorang laki-laki berambut pria dengan rambut blonde, bertubuh kurus dengan sebuah tidik ditelinga kanannya memanggilku dengan suara cemprengnya.

Disampingnya juga ada seorang wanita cantik, tinggi dan berkulit putih sedang asyik minum disampingnya.

Mereka adalah kyosuke dan sakura. Sepasang kekasih yang sekaligus menjadi temanku satu jurusan di Tokyo University. Sebuah Universitas terkemuka di kota maju Tokyo dengan segala fasilitas yang lengkap sangat menunjang kami sebagai pelajar menggunakannya secara maksimal.

Aku menghampiri keduanya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kanteen kampus.

Kuletakkan tas slempangku dan menopang daguku didepan mereka. Mereka adalah couple teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Yang cowok cerewetnya minta ampun dan yang cewek hanya berbicara sekedarnya saja.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan" dialah teman baikku, kyosuke. Ia sangat pengertian padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak usah, belikan jus saja aku sangat haus" ucapku dengan menggosok-gosokkan leherku melas.

Ia terkikik dan mencubit pipiku pelan. Ia berlalu untuk membelikanku jus yang kuinginkan.

"Hey sakura, lihatlah kelakuan pacarmu. Apa kau tak takut dia malah menyukai aku?" aku sengaja menggodanya. Kulihat dia hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Dia mencintai aku min, sudah tak usah bicara macam-macam"

Itu lah Sakura, sangat cuek meskipun dengan pacarnya sendiri.

aku mencebik mendengarnya.

Dan melihat Kyosuke kembali dengan segelas minuman dingin yang aku inginkan.

"Hey, tadi saat aku mengantri aku mendengar kabar kalau akan ada seorang mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Korea"

Ia berbicara dengan lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dan otomatis Sakura ikut memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" ucap sakura cuek.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sakura. Memang tak sekali dua kali ada mahasiswa pindahan dari Negara asalku Korea. Lalu kenapa ini dipermasalahkan?

"Ish, katanya dia itu tampan, saaangat tampan" ia berucap penuh semangat .

Aku menganga mendengar penjelasan darinya, oh ayolah disini banyak sekali mahasiswa tampan.

Kulihat Sakura hanya meniup kuku tangannya.

"Halo, bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini?"

Suara lembut, kecil dan merdu menyentak lamunanku, bukan hanya aku saja tapi juga Kyosuke dan Sakura.

Seorang wanita muda, bertubuh mungil dengan mata kucingnya menataoku malu-malu.

Ia menenteng satu nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ah, ya boleh" ucapku setelah melihat sekeliling yang ternyata semua tempat di kanteen telah penuh.

Ia terlihat memerah dan mengambil tempat disebelahku.

"Namaku Yuko" ia meletakkan nampannya dan menyodorkan telapak tangan mungilnya kearahku.

Terlihat Kyosuke dan Sakura tersenyum tipis kearahku.

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin"

...000...

Sehari aku berteman dengan Yuko ia wanita yang menyenangkan, lebih suka berbicara daripada Sakura.

Ia wanita yang membuatku nyaman, cantik dan sangat manis.

Hari ini kami, terdiri dari aku, Kyosuke, Sakura dan Yuko tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di koridor kampus luas ini.

Terlihat Kyosuke dan Sakura tengah menikmati lagu dengan earphone satu yang terpasang di telinga kiri Sakura dan telinga kanan Kyosuke.

Aku hanya bisa memandang wajah manis Yuko yang sedang konsentrasi membaca.

"Sungmin" aku membeku. Suara itu, ah tidak mungkin aku tengah berhalusinasi sekarang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sungmin"

Lagi, suara itu semakin mendekat dan terdengar sangat nyata.

DEG

'Kyuhyun'

Sosok tampan berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan wajah terkejut menatap ku .

Tak beda jauh dari dia yang sebelumnya, masih terlihat tampan atau bahkan sekarang ia bertambah tampan.

Ia terlihat dewasa sekarang. Tapi, kenapa ia ada disini?

Ia berjalan kearahku, aku tak siap sungguh. Sakit hatiku masih membekas.

"Sungmin"

Oh tuhan, aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

Aku mencoba bersikap tenang, Kyosuke, Sakura dan Yuko melihat kami dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Oh, hay Kyu lama tak jumpa" aku berucap kaku.

"Ku kira kau lupa padaku" ia berucap pelan.

Kulihat ketiga temanku sedang menatapku aneh.

"Guys, dia Kyuhyun temanku waktu di Korea" aku mengenalkan teman-temanku pada Kyuhyun.

Dapat terlihat dari sudut mataku, raut wajah kecewa Kyuhyun mendominasi wajah tampannya.

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.

"Oh jadi kau mahasiswa yang pidahan dari Korea itu?" aku berjengkit mendengar suara antusias dari Kyosuke. Matanya berbinare menatap Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih, bisa kubaca ekspresinya.

"Ah, ne Cho Kyuhyun Imnida" ia memperkelankan dirinya khas seperti orang Korea yakni dengan membungkukkan badannya hampir 90 derajat.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kita akan menjadi teman yang baik" aku sedikit tak rela melihat Kyuhyun dirangkul begitu saja oleh Kyosuke.

Dan Kyuhyun sedikit kaku sepertinya.

...000...

Sudah 3 jam lebih kami berjalan-jalan disebuah Mall terbesar di Tokyo. Banyak yang kami lakukan, mulai dari menonton di bioskop, bermain di game center dan sekarang kami berada di kedai ice cream yang lumayan besar.

Aku suka tempat ini, ahahaa...

Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Yuko, gadis ini sedari tadi tak bisa diam, dia sangat atraktif dan cerewet sekali.

Di depan kursi kami ada pasangan Kyosuke-Sakura dan..kyuhyun yang tepat berada di hadapanku.

Seorang waitress perempuan mendatangi kami. Aku yang pertama mengamnil menu dan berucap dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku Ice cream strawberry dengan toping potongan strawberry penuh" ucapku dengan menggerak-gerakkan tanganku.

Sang waitress perempuan itu tersenyum dan mencatat pesananku dengan cermat.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Ice cream Chocolate Ming?" suara bass ityu menyentakku.

Aku menatap kearahnya. Wajah tampan dengan raut penuh tanya.

Ketiga temanku sepertinya sama kagetnya denganku.

"Seleraku sudah berubah Kyu, oh iya Yuko kau pesan apa?"

Ia sepertinya masih sibuk memilih menu apa yang ia pesan. Wajahnya manis sekali jiia sedang kebingungan seperti itu.

"Aku-"

Drrttttt... Drrtttt...

Perkataannya terpotong dengan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari tas berwarna kuning milik Yuko.

Tangan mungilnya merogoh dalam tasnya dan menemukan benda yang tengah bergetar itu.

"Halo, ah iya ayah baiklah"

Di tutupnya flip dompet ponsel pintarnya dan megedarkan pandangannya kearah kami.

Ia sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Guys, sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu, aku ada urusan mendadak" ia mengemasi tas kuningnya. Sedangkan aku memandanginya sedikit kecewa.

Bagitu pula Kyosuke dan Sakura.

"Yaaah kok gitu sih, nanti aku perempuan sendirian dong? " sakura mengeluarkan rengekannya pada Yuko. Dan Yuko tersenyum geli.

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku memang harus pulang sekarang . bye semua"

Aku menatap tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia benar-benar sangat mungil.

Suasana menjadi agak canggung, namun Kyosuke dengan cepat dapat mencairkan suasana dengan baik, aku beruntung punya teman seperti dia.

...000...

Pulangnya, aku dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama mengingat Kyosuke mengentarkan Sakura. Tak ada pilihan lain selain aku menerima tawaran Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama.

Tak ada percakapan yang berarti selama kami dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia beberapa kali bertanya kepadaku tentang kepindahanku secara diam-diam.

Tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan alasan ayah di pindah tugaskan. Sudah itu saja.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit kami pun sampai didepan rumahku yang bisa dibilang besar.

Ia menepikan mobilnya. Seorang satpam di rumahku tampak dengan sigap membuka pintu gerbang rumahku dan mobil Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan elegan kedalam rumahku.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" ucapku sopan dengan menarik seatbelt dan meraih tas ku yang berada di jok penumpang.

"Bolehkan aku mampir Ming?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataannya. Ia menatap ku seolah memohon padaku.

"Hm, baiklah"

.

.

"Eomma.. Aku pulaaang"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangiku dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan kearahku.

Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat menghangatkan. Dialah ibuku..

"Bagaimana hari nak, hum? Eh Kyuhyun-ah!" ia menatap bahagia Kyuhyun dan mengusap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama sekali Ahjuma tak bertemu dengan mu nak, kau semakin tampan saja"

"Ne ahjumma, heheh gamsahamnida"

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tak bisa terlelap. Bagaimana bisa aku terlelap jika Kyuhyun tidur serumah dengan ku?

Ya, ia di cekal Eomma untuk menemani ku malam ini. Karena Eomma malam ini pergi untuk mengwcek butik kesayangannya seperti besok tak ada hari lain saja.

Appa, dia sedang berada di China untuk 2 hari disana untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya yang baru dibangun disana.

Jadilah malam ini aku ditemani Kyuhyun meski beda ruang kamar.

Ku balikkan tubuhku kekanan, kekiri, terlentang maupun telungkup mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memejamkan mataku.

Namun, aku sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mataku barang sebentar saja.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Saat kubuka pintu kaca yang tertutup gorden pink ini aku berjengkit kaget melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan kaos putih polos dengan celana hitam yang memadukannya.

Ia sedang memunggungiku, lalu dengan langkah pelan aku mundur..

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aku membeku seketika, o ow aku seperti maling tengah tertangkap basah sang korban.

"Err.. Tidak, aku mau tidur"

"Tunggu" ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

Aku menegang.

Ia mendekat.

"Kenapa kau berubah Ming? Apa karena dulu aku menghindarimu? Sungmin kumohon jangan begini"

Aku terdiam tak berani membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu? Aku kesini mencarimu.. Aku mencari kemanapun kakiku melangkah. Kenapa kau menghilang? Aku kelimpungan mencarimu, kau tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku?"

Airmataku perlahan mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku.

"Wae? Kenapa kau mencariku? Bukankah kau sudah punya Minhyun? Lalu kenapa masih mencari aku?" aku berucap dengan sedikit bergetar.

Ia masih menungguku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku menghilang untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu Cho Kyuhyun. Asal kau tahu itu"

"Ming, aku dan Minhyun sudah putus, kami hanya berpacaran 8 bulan saja. Kita merasa kita hanya cocok menjadi teman saja. Dan asal kau tahu saja ming, selama aku bersama Minhyun aku sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu, aku masih memikirkanmu. Dan... Aku baru melihat surat yang kau selipkan di tasku. Aku sudah membacanya. Aku kecewa, aku menyesal Ming, mengapa aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang telah menyayangiku dengan tulus seperti mu.. Dan semenjak itulah aku sadar.. Kalau aku..menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat.. Aku mencintaimu Ming"

Airmataku jatuh begitu saja, tanpa aku memejamkan mataku sekalipun.

Airmata yang sedari tadi mengelumpuk dipelupuk mataku akhirnya mengalir engan derasnya.

Aku terisak, bergetar hebat.

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar bualanmu lagi Kyu, sudah cukup kau meninggalkan bekas luka Yang belum sepenuhnya mengering ini. Tolong jangan kau sayat lagi, aku tak mau kau memaksakan dirimu untuk membalas perasaanku padamu. Biar aku saja yang mencintaimu tapi tolong jangan berpura-pura mencintaiku walau hanya untuk menghiburku. Sudah cukup semuanya!" aku lepas kendali kali ini. Semua emosiku tumpah ruah disini saat ini juga. Aku tak perduli aku sudah hancur sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkanku.

Aku tak bisa menatap nya, aku tak sanggup melihatnya lagi..

Aku menunduk dan terus menunduk.

Grepp

"Aku mencintaimu Ming, dan itu bukan bualan. Maafkan aku terlambat untuk membalas perasaanmu"

Ia mendekapku hangat, namun terasa dingin di bahu kiriku. Apakah ia menangis? Cho Kyuhyun menangis?

Ia mengeratkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku bingung, haruskah aku membalasnya?

beberapa menit ia memelukku, dan kini ia melonggarkan tautan kami. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa lelehan airmatanya.

"Ming, ku mohon. Beri aku kesempatan, aku sangat mencintaimu meski tahu ini terlambat"

Chu~

Hangat, lembut nan penuh dengan emosi.

Hanya sebuah kecupan yang mampu menghantarkan aliran listrik yang mampu membuat seluruh syarafku melemas dan lumpuh seketika.

Ialah orang yang aku cintai, baik dulu, sekarang dan...nanti

Aku merengkuh punggungnya dan membalas ciumannya dengan aliran airmata diantara kami.

Aku sudah tak memperdulikan teman-temanku, Yuko,maupun kekecewaan orang tuaku.

Yang penting sekarang, ia telah ada dalam dekapanku. Dan tak akan kulepaskan ia lagi...

"Aku mencintaimu Ming" deru nafasnya menyapu wajahku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku saat ia mulai mendorong kepalaku dan mengecup dahiku lembut.

Cinta memang tak selamanya jauh dari kita.

Bahkan untuk ukuran orang terdekat pun kita punya cinta yang begitu besar, mengapa kau mengabaikannya?

So guys, look around yourself ^^

See you next chapter and Thank you for Reading, but please leave ur Review.

(^_^)9


	2. Chapter 2

**"SELF : KyuMin's Stories"**

**o**

**O**

**Cast : KYUMIN 3**

**Genre : errr tak tentu -_-**

**Warning !**

**Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"this is part MIaNhae"

* * *

.

.

.

Sepasang namja yang tengah bergandengan mesra dengan senyuman hangat dibibir mereka masing-masing Membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya pasti akan sangat iri.

Apalagi paras keduanya yang bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Salah satu dari mereka berpostur tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, mata hazel yang menawan, serta wajah yang sangat rupawan.

Sedangkan salah satunya lagi, bertubuh lebih pendek dari namja pertama, berwajah bak seorang malaikat yang sangat kaya akan keindahannya, sepasang foxy kemilau berbinar indah, saat sang kekasih mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanyannya.

Sosok yang kurang lebih 2 tahun telah mengisi hati nya dan memberi warna yang lebih kompleks pada kehidupannya.

Namja benama Cho Kyuhyun berhasil mengikat hatinya hingga ia tak bisa lagi berpaling kearah yang lainnya.

Namja yang menjadi idaman di sekolahnya, namun beruntungnya ia saat mengetahui sang namja populer itu menyatakan cinta padanya di depan murid-murid lain dan bahkan para guru.

"Kyu~ hari ini aku mau kita ke toko buku"

Sebuah rengekan manja namja manis bernama Sungmin itu sontak membuat banyak murid yang mendengarnya ikut memejamkan matanya gemas.

Senyuman tipis diwajah tampan nan rupawan Kyuhyun terpatri mendengarnya. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan sekali. Pikirnya.

Tangan kokohnya terulur mengacak surai halus kekasih yang ia cintai.

"Ne, apapun untukmu sayang"

Owh, betapa manisnya kalimat tersebut~

Hati siapa yang tidak tersengat saat sang kekasih yang dicintai menyanggupi apa yang kita inginkan.

**...000...**

Derap langkah terdengar sangat tergesa-gesa itu memecahkan keheningan di setiap koridor sekolah.

Terlihat seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil sedang berlari menuju salah satu bilik bertuliskan 'Men' dengan gambar seperti tuyul di atasnya.

Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi membekap hidung dan mulutnya mulai terlepas.

Di lihatnya miris telapak tangannya yang telah penuh dengan warna merah. Darah..

Baru karat langsung tercium di indera penciumannya.

Ditariknya sebuah tisu roll yang terdapat disisi kananya dengan tangan yang penuh darah itu.

Diusapnya lembut hidung bangirnya,

"Menyusahkan saja" gerutunya sambil menyeka bersih hidungnya.

Dirasa sudah bersih, iya mulai keluar dari salah satu bilik kecil tersebut dan berjalan menuju jejeran wastafel lalu mencuci tangannya.

Dikeringkannya tangan halus tersebut dengan handuk kecil yang tersedia dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya.

"Wajahku kian tirus" gumamnya dengan menyentuh pipi putih yang dirasa tak chubby lagi.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir poutynya. Ia berbalik namu masih bertumpu pada keramik pinggiran wastafel.

Dirasa pening dikepalanya mulai melanda ia mencekam kepalanya kuat. Rintihan kecil di bibir merah sakuranya mengalun membelah keheningan toilet khusus pria di sekolahnya.

'Sakit... Eomma..'

.

.

.

Ia berlari, tak menghiraukan tubuhnya tertabrak kesana dan kesini oleh para murid lainnya. Pikirannya kalut saat memgunjungi sebuah kelas yang ditempati ileh kekasihnya .

Sang kekasih tak ada disana, ia tak habis pikir Sungmin akan meninggalkan pelajaran tanpa memberi kabar kepadanya.

Setidaknya hanya sebuah pesan kecil akan membuatnya SEDIKIT lebih tenang.

Nafasnya memendek, kakinya melemas sesaat mengitari sekolah high school yang sangat luas ini.

Tangannya terulur merogoh saku celananya dan mendial sebuah nomor keramat baginya.

"Ayolah Ming, angkat" ia menggumam menantikan teleponnya terangkat oleh sosok yang membelokkan orientasi seksualnya itu.

"Aishhh! Kenapa tidak aktif! Kau dimana Ming?" mata hazelnya menghunus kesegala arah mencari sosok bertubuh mungil itu.

Namun secara tak sengaja ia melihat sosok tersebut tengah keluar dari toilet dengan wajah datar.

'Ya tuhan' batinnya lega.

"MING!" suara yang cukup keras hingga Membuat banyak pasang mata menatap aneh kearah nya. Ia tak perduli dengan semua itu.

Sosok mungil yang merasa dirinya terpanggil menoleh kan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata foxynya lucu.

Namja tampan itu berlari menuju kearah nya.

Grepp

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu" ucapnya dengan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas rengkuhan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia menggesekkan hidung bangirnya pada tubuh berkeringat Kyuhyun. Menghirup kuat aroma alami tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia sangat menyukai aroma khas kekasihnya yang sangat memabukkan.

"Aku hanya kekamar mandi sebentar" ucapnya tenang.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya secara paksa dan mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada kekasih imutnya.

"Hanya sebentar katamu? Kau bahkan 2 jam tak mengikuti pelajaran Tan Seongsaenim. apa itu waktu yang sebentar untuk mendekam dalam kamar mandi ?"

Mata bulat Sungmin bertambah bulat dengan mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun yang memojokkannya.

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?' batinnya bertannya-tanya.

Matanya menatap takut kearah Kyuhyun. Diremasnya ujung jari-jari pendeknya.

"Itu... A-aku sakit perut Kyu~" alasan yang cukup masuk akal mungkin, tapi Kyuhyun masih tak percaya mendengar alasan Sungmin.

Melihat kekasihnya yang masih diam menatap tajam kearahnya, Sungmin semakin gelisah.

"Kau tak percaya padaku Kyunnie~" mata puppy yang ia lancarkan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menghela nafasnya.

Diperbaikinya mimik wajah tampannya dan mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Ne, aku mempercayaimu chagi, hanya saja aku khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Mata hazel dengan bingkai bulumata panjang nan tebal itu menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang tulus pada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dihadapannya.

Hati namja manis bermarga Lee itu bergetar mendengarnya. Beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan namjachingu yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Diulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Rengkuhan hangat nan lembut Sungmin pada tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun berdebar, meski ini bukan yang pertama namun masih saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyengatnya secara menyeluruh seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum tulus dan membalas rengkuhan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming"

"Ne, aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Tautan mereka bertambah erat, tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang melirik iri kearah mereka.

'Mianhe Kyunnie'

* * *

"Sayang apa kau sudah siap?" suara seorang yeoja dengan paras cantik berusia kurang lebih 40 tahunan tengah menenteng tas mewah berwarna merah mencolok keluar dari kamar besarnya dan menghampiri sang anak yang tengah serius dengan ponselnya meski sebuah televisi LED didepannya tengah menyala.

Sang Eomma yang bernama lengkap Lee Leeteuk itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan buruk putra semata wayangnya.

"Pasti Kyuhyun, hingga kau mengabaikan televisimu , apakaah Eomma benar?"

Dengan jahil sang Eomma duduk disamping putra manisnya dan mencolek dagu sang anak.

"Ish! Eomma! Jangan menggodaku" bibir pouty itu mengerucut imut melihat sang Eomma menggodanya habis-habisan.

Perempuan yang telah membesarkannya selama 18 tahun itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan sang anak.

"Aishh.. Eomma!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... Sekarang bersiaplah, kita berangkat 15 menit lagi, arraseo?"

Tak mau Membuat mood sang anak memburuk, Leeteuk pun menghentikan tawanya dan menyuruh anaknya untuk segera bersiap.

'07.30 pm'

Suara seorang perawat perempuan muda menggema ,Membuat kedua pasang orang tua dan anak itu mengkat kepalanya dan berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ayo sayang kita masuk"

...000...

"Ah, Nyonya Lee. Selamat malam"

"Malam dokter"

Mata sang dokter muda itu mengarah pada sosok mungil dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin-ah"

"Malam, dokter Choi"

...000...

"Jadi, apakah hari ini kau mengalami pusing hebat lagi?"

Yang menjadi tersangka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Raut wajah sang Eomma menegang.

"Apakah kondisi anak saya bertambah buruk dokter Choi?"

Sungmin menunduk mendengar nada khawatir sang Eomma.

Dokter berusia 22 tahun itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengambil selembar kertas dengan banyak huruf diatasnya.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan minggu lalu, dan juga lihat ini" ia mengarahkan sebuah hasil foto scan yang ia pegang kepada Leeteuk maupun Sungmin.

"Penyakitnya semakin hari semakin berkembang pesat, jika tidak segera melakukan operasi, Sungmin akan sering merasakan kesakitan"

Kedua nafas itu tercekat seiring dengan penjelasan dari dokter muda itu.

"Kalau.. T-tidak melakukan O-operasi, a-apa yang akan terjadi dokter?"

.

.

.

"Chagi, hari ini kita jalan-jalan bagaimana?"

"Mianhe kyu, aku..tidak bisa, aku..ada tugas dari Park Seongsaenim dan besok harus dikumpulkan"

Kecewa mendengar sang kekasih menolak tawarannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menggenggam tangan lembut Sungmin.

"Aku temani ya"

"Aniyo, aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri kyunnie~"

Tak kuasa tangannya untuk tak mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Baiklah"

'Mian kyu, jeongmal mianhe'

.

.

"Ah, selamat sore dokter Choi, mianhe membuatmu menunggu lama" sosok pemuda manis dengan baju kasualnya membuat penampilannya jauh lebih menawan dibanding saat ia mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya.

Senyuman khas dokter muda itu berkembang dan memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menawan.

"Aniyo, Sungmin-ah. Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" ucapnya dengan membuka salah satu buku menu makanan yang tersedia.

"Ah, aku Tiramitsu dengan Chocolate saja"

"Makanan manis? Baiklah. Pelayan, tolong bawakan Tiramitsu dua dan Chocolatenya dua"

Senyuman keduanya perlahan memudar. Seiring dengan ingatan mereka yang membawa mereka ketempat ini.

"Begini, sungmin-ah. Kau tahukan kalau penyakitmu itu..sudah stadium 3 jadi ada baiknya kau mengurangi kegiatanmu atau kau istirahat total dari semua aktivitasmu"

Helaan nafas berat Sungmin membuat Siwon merasa sedikit bersalah.

Sungmin adalah pasiennya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang mempunyai kiat sembuh yang kuat itu menderita penyakit kronis yaitu kanker otak.

Terdengar sangat mengerikan jika yang mengalaminya adalah pria berwajah manis berwatak ceria dengan banyak orang yang menyayanginya termasuk kekasih tercintanya.

Penyakit yang hanya diketahui oleh sang Eomma, Appa dan dokter muda Choi saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Kusarankan agar kau melakukan Operasi min-ah"

Kembali saran yang beberapa kali, ah sering kali menyambangi telinganya entah itu dari sang Eomma ataupun dokter Choi.

Gelengan pelan Sungmin membuat dokter tampan itu menghela nafas.

lelaki muda didepannya sangat keras kepala.

"ini tuan pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati" suara waitress wanita menengahi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih... min-ah makanlah terlebih dahulu"

"Ne"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil saja Max?"

Sementara yang dipanggil 'Max' itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang panjang.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah, aku bosan menggunakan mobil. Sekali-kali berjalan kaki tak apa kan?" ucapnya enteng.

Kyuhyun mendecih dan melihat pemandangan ramai disekitarnya.

**Deg**

Tepat diseberang jalan ia melihat sesosok namja manis yang diketahui sebagai kekasihnya tengah menikmati makanan kecil dengan seorang namja tampan ia akui, tubuh tegap dan atletis.

Mereka tengah menikmati waktu mereka disebuah kafe yang berada diseberang jalan.

Ia sempat meyakinkan dirinya jika itu bukan kekasihnya tapi... Matanya tak berbohong. Itu adalah kekasihnya.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, Sungmin berbohong kepadanya? Dan malah bertemu dengan namja tampan itu.

'Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Ming?' batinnya pedih.

.

.

"Oi, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa malah melamun sih" sentakan tangan Changmin Membuatnya tersadar dan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok jangkung dihadapannya.

Kerjaban mata hazel itu membuat Changmin menyerngit aneh.

"Kyu? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lumayan keras.

Pandangan kosong Kyuhyun buyar seketika.

Matanya menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku tak apa, aku mau pulang dulu" nada datar dan aura tegang yang Changmin rasakan Membuatnya bergidik.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin, namja kelahiran bulan februari itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Changmin di pinggir jalan sendirian.

"Aishh.. Dia kenapa?!" ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Sontak orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatap kearahnya aneh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hatiku sakit mengingatnya, coba kau rasakan. Kekasihmu berbohong padamu dan memilih berduaan dengan namja yang tak kalah tampan denganmu. Pasti yang ada dipikiranmu ia berselingkuh bukan?

Aku tak menampik kata selingkuh tersebut. Tapi... Apakah Sungmin setega itu padaku?

Oh god, ingin rasanya aku menjerit dikamarku yang luas ini. Besok, apakah aku kuat bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana dengan sikapku? Akankah biasa saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?

Kuusap kasar wajahku dan menyibak kasar poni rambutku hingga memperlihatkan dahi putihku.

Kepalaku berdenyut, hatiku tercabik.. Oh aku hancur sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie~" suara manis dan manja itu sangat ku kenali, ya kekasihku Lee Sungmin.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia hanya bilang kalau ia tengah diet.

Aku tak mengambil pusing hal itu mengingat aku mencintainya bukan karena fisik semata.

Hatiku masih terluka menatapnya datar.

"Kyunnie~ kau kenapa?" mata indahnya mengerjab kepadaku.

Jangan sekarang Ming, aku sedang terluka olehmu.

Aku melihat kilatan kecewa dimatanya.

Namun apa daya, aku jauh lebih kecewa darinya.

"Kau marah gara-gara kemarin?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah?" jawabku ketus.

Aku meninggalkannya sendiri dikoridor yang luas ini. Banyak yang menatap kami penuh tanya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin.

"Kyu" aku mendengarnya, lirih tapi aku mendengarnya Ming.

'Maafkan aku' ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menghindari Sungmin tanpa alasan kelihatannya, tapi aku punya satu alasan mengapa aku menghindarinya.

Aku tahu ia sangat sedih, tapi.. Aku belum bisa memaafkannya.

Kutadahkan tanganku keatas untuk memeriksa apakah hujan atau tidak.

Aku mencebik, ternyata gerimis. 'Sial! Aku tak memakai motor!' aku menggerutu dalam hati.

Rintik gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. Aku masih berdiri di halte yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Melihat banyak siswa-siswi yang menerobos derasnya air hujan.

Aku melihatnya. Sungmin, ia berlari dibawah lindungan tas hitamnya menuju kearahku.

Senyuman konyolnya membuatku khawatir melihat tubuhnya sebagian basah.

"Kyu, aku mencarimu" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa" ucapku singkat dan mencoba untuk tak melihat kearahnya.

"Kyunnie, aku tak tahu salah apa aku padamu, tapi jujur aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku minta maaf, aku tak mau kau mengabaikanku.."

Aku memejamkan mataku mendengar ucapan sekali tarikannya,

Lipatan tanganku di dada terlepas.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tak tahu apa salahmu? Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat kau menolak ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan?"

Ia menatap penuh tanya padaku.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu sungguh"

Aku mengacak rambutku kacau. Ku tarik nafasku dan menghembuskannya pelan. Aku tak ingin emosiku meledak dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seorang namja di kafe beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Ia tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku.

Bibir merahnya sudah memucat seiring dengan hawa dingin yang mulai menggigit kulit kami. Aku yakin ia tengah kedinginan karena seragamnya yang sebagian telah basah oleh air hujan.

"K-kyu itu.. Tid-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Lalu apa? Bisa kau menjelaskannya Lee Sungmin?"

Tanyaku tajam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat melihatnya tengah resah. Huh, ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

Saat aku menoleh padanya. Aku terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sudah menggigil hebat dengan salah satu lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Aku mengabaikan seluruh egoku dan menangkap bahunya yang bergetar.

Mata sayunya bersiap mengeluarkan berlian berharganya.

"Ming, Ming sadarlah"

"K-kyuhh nieeh~ mi-mianhe-"

"Ming, buka matamu Ming.. Kumohon.. Toloong! Toloong!"

Ditengah derasnya hujan siapa yang akan mendengar teriakanku?

Pikiranku kalut, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Sungmin, adalah prioritas utamaku.

"Ming, bertahanlah kumohon"

Kuseka airmata yang mulai menuruni pipi tirusku dan membersihkan darah dihidungnya dengan jemariku.

Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menggendongnya dibelakang.

Kakiku melangkah dengan berat ditengah guyuran air hujan yang sangat bernafsu mengeroyok kami.

Aku kalut, aku terus melangkah untuk menemukan rumah sakit terdekat didaerah sini.

Airmataku mengalir bersama dengan tetasan air hujan. Aku mohon bertahanlah Ming, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu sayang.

.

.

.

"T-tolong, suster.. Bawa dia segera kumohon" lantai rumah sakit ini basah karena aku memasukinya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Semua orang yang melintas memandangku kasian.

Beberapa tim medis dengan cekatan mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dan dibaringkannya pada sebuah ranjang dorong dan dibawanya pada sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'ICU' didepannya.

Aku terduduk sendirian disalah satu deretan panjang kursi tunggu. Kurogoh saku ku dan mencoba menghubungi salah satu kontak diponselku.

Beruntung ponselku masih menyala meski basah.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Dimana puteraku? Dimana dia?"

"Tenanglah ahjumma, dia..sedang ditangani diruang ICU"

Jawabku lemah.

.

.

Sudah dua jam kami menunggu dengan seragamku yang mulai mengering.

seorang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang ICU. aku dan Eomma Sungmin langsung berlari mendekatinya.

aku menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya dok"

Kulihat Leeteuk ahjumma hanya terisak tanpa berani menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Maaf...kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin..tapi dengan menyesal kami menyatakan kalau.. Pasien telah meninggal"

Bahuku merosot seketika. Telingaku tuli. Mataku buta. Bibirku kelu. Dan tubuhku lumpuh seketika.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin dokter! Anakku masih hidup dia hiks.. Masih hidup! Minggir!"

Sungmin... TIDAK! dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya..ia tak mungkin setega itu padaku.

Leeteuk ahjumma dan aku memasuki ruang ICU tersebut dan melihat seseorang yang telah di tutup oleh selimut sampai kepala.

Tidak! Itu buka Sungminku!

Airmataku mengalir tanpa henti, tak ada isakan.

"Hiks... Sungmin-ah," tangan Leeteuk ahjumma bergerak menyingkap selimut tersebut dan tangisannya semakin keras di selingi dengan berbagai permohonan.

"Ya tuhaan.. Hikss.. Anakku.. Sungmin.. Bangun nak.. Ini Eomma, Eomma disini nak bangunlah Sungmin-ah hikss.."

Aku membekap bibirku kuat. Bagai terhantam batu besar aku kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Ini tak mungkin, dia bukan Sungminku.

"Ming hikss... Sayang hiksss bangunlah sayang... Aku minta maaf hikss aku-"

Tak sanggup, aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.. Hatiku perih, kosong, hilang..

Nafasku tercekat, isakanku bertambah keras.

Aku tak pernah menangis sehebat ini dan sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Dia, malaikatku tak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku..hikss..

Aku terduduk melihat Leeteuk ahjumma tengah menciumi tangan dan wajah Sungmin.

Wanita itu menangis pilu, aku ikut bertambah sakit sekarang. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku bisa membawanya lebih cepat agar ia bisa diselamatkan.

Aku bodoh!

Aku tolol!

Aku bersalah!

Hukum aku tuhan, dan kembalikan ia pada kami.

aku menekuk lututku dan memeluk tubuhku sambil menangis sepuasnya.

Aku terlalu lemah untuk kau tinggalkan sayang.. Kenapa?

"K-kyuhyun-ah, hiks...kemarilah" suara bergetar itu menyapa gendang telingaku.

Aku mendongak melihat wajah merah Leeteuk ahjumma.

Perlahan aku berdiri meski sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Aku mendekat ke ranjang yang menampung raganya.

Sungminku telah tiada, aku harus merelakannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku tak akan menyakitinya lagi. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Airmataku mengalir tanpa henti menyaksikan wajah pucatnya dan bibir kebiruan yang tak lagi cerah.

"Kita- harus merelakannya nak, hikss.. Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Hikss"

Wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkanku sendirian ia membekap bibirnya dari isakan memilukan.

Aku memandang wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyuman menawan, mata foxy yang menatapku berbinar.

Bibir pouty yang sekarang telah membiru yang selalu aku kecup manis.

Aku mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila.

Aku kembali terisak mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengingat kebodohanku untuk menghindarinya beberapa hari hanya karena keegoisanku semata.

Tanganku mengusap lembut sebagian kepalanya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengecup lama kening dinginnya.

"Saranghae Ming, hikss Jeongmal saranghae chagiya.. Mianhae.. Hikss"

Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku menangis, meraung disini.

Hatiku terlalu sesak menyimpan semuanya, aku ingin melihatmu membuka mata lagi Ming, aku ingin memelukmu sayang. Aku hikss..

.

.

.

2 weeks kater

Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, rahasia terbesarnya dariku..

Ia sakit..

Aku bodoh!

Aku menyesal!

Aku tak bisa menjaganya hingga akhir..

.

Aku terdiam menatap tulisan dihadapanku.

Sebuah batu nisan dengan tulisan yang menyayat hati.

Masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku aku menaruh sebuket bunga krisan putih diatas pusaranya dan mengelus pelan batu nisan tersebut.

"Apa kabarmu sayang, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu Ming..selamanya"

Ucapku sebelum meninggalkan tempat peristirahatannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

'Aku juga mencintaimu kyuhyunnie~ selamanya sayang...selamanya'

Terpaan angin lembut menyapa wajah tampanya. Sang empu tersenyum seolah mengetahui apa yang disampaikan oleh sang angin.

.

.

.

The END

Kyaaaaa mianhe ne kalo julek dan mengecewakan...:"(

Gomawo buat reviewnya kemaren.

Dan keep Review di chapter ini neeee...

Mau lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

"SELF : KyuMin's Stories"

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun

ABAL, ANEH, GAJE!

.

.

sitapumpkinelf

°•°•°•This is Part FOR•°•°•°

.

tittle

"all FOR you"

Perhatikan cuap-cuap saya dibawah yaaaa.. Kalau skip nyesel lho! Kkkk~

.

"Hyung, makanlah"

Sebuah gelengan tegas membuat seseorang yang tengah mengarahkan sendoknya pada mulut mungil namja berambut kecoklatan itu.

Helaan nafas kasar khas orang tengah putus asa terdengar dengan ditaruhnya piring berisi makanan.

Namja itu menempatkan dirinya disamping namja manis yang tengah fokus dengan gadgetnya.

"Makanlah Ming" ucapnya putus asa.

Sudah satu minggu sang bunnyBoy susah makan. Ini diakibatkan oleh sindiran blak-blakan oleh Eunhyuk yang mengatakan kalau sang bunnyBoy tak akan pernah bisa kurus.

Itulah yang menjadikan sang bunnyBoy bertekad menurunkan berat badannya, dengan cara makan satu hari sekali.

Mengingat banyaknya kegiatan sang kekasih, ia amat sangat tak setuju dengan pemikiran namja manis kelahiran bulan Januari itu.

Lagi-lagi gelengan kuat sang bunnyBoy membuatnya geram.

"Kau makan, atau aku akan memakanmu? Pilih salah satu Ming" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin ia pun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Mata obsidan gelap itu menatap tajam foxy kemilau milik Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat beradu pandang. Akhirnya pria bermata foxy itu menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sepiring makanan diatas meja disamping ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya" ucapnya malas.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lapar. Namun, tekadnya mensirnakan keinginannya untuk menyantap makanan yang menggoda selera itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan melihat begitu lahapnya sang kekasih menghabiskan nasi beserta lauk diatas piring.

'Sangat menggemaskan' pikirnya.

Cara makan Sungmin memang unik, dan itu sangat terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kelinci keras kepala" ucapnya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin.

.

.

"Tumben sekali si magnae mencium partner musikalnya" suara cempreng namja bergummy smile saat memainkan gadget miliknya.

Namja mungil yang terlihat sangat manis itu mendekatkan diri kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mengerjabkan mata rubahnya imut.

Eunhyuk menatap namja bermata foxy itu horor.

'Aishh kenapa aku tak sadar jika Sungmin hyung disampingku?' jeritnya frustasi.

"Ah, aniya" ucapnya dengan menutup gadget hitam miliknya. Dan berniat meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian diruang tengah.

Sungmin dengan segera mencekal lengan kurus Eunhyuk. Tindakan Sungmin Membuat Eunhyuk membeku.

"Lee Hyukjae, jangan berbohong"

Eunhyuk aka Hyukjae itu menggerakkan bolamatanya cemas.

Takut-takut ia Membuat masalah diantara pasangan kyumin.

"Jangan marah ya, ini lihatlah. Dia tumben sekali mencium partner musikalnya, padahal biasanya kan tidak" Eunhyuk mengarahkan ponsel touchscreennya pada namja bertubuh mungil itu.

Ia sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin. Takut kalau si kelinci manis itu mengamuk dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasannya.

Tapi, yang tampak hanyalah senyuman manis diwajah sang hyung.

Apa matanya tak salah lihat?

"Kkkk~ buat apa aku marah. Itu bagus, berarti Kyuhyun telah bersikap profesional" ucapnya dengan nada ceria didalamnya.

Wajah putih itu sangat terlihat cantik jika tersenyum.

Ia iri melihat Sungmin yang semakin bertambah usia tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah.

Hyukjae pun ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan selancarnya pada gadget miliknya.

.

.

"Lalalaalaa~"

Senandung riang berasal dari pintu masuk dorm membuat beberapa member yang berada didalamnya menoleh dan mencari sumber suara.

"Eh min, kau merubah warna rambutmu?" suara besar shindong mendahului beberapa member yang ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

Namja yang memakai hoodie putih itu tersenyum dan menyisir kebelakang surai hitamnya.

"Nde, hehehe.. Apa cocok?" tanya Sungmin menatap Shindong, Ryeowook, dan Kang in bergantian.

Ketiganya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin pun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

'Ah, aku tak sabar melihat reaksi dari Kyunnie~' batinnya berteriak girang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya lesu.

Wajah kusam, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan tampan pada wajah yang berproporsi sempurna dengan pipi yang semakin chubby akhir-akhir ini.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya pada rak yang berjejer disamping kanan pintu masuk.

Tangan kirinya meraba dinding sekitarnya dan..

Ctakk

Satu lampu besar nan terang menyinari seluruh ruangan yang hanya diisi dengan sofa-sofa, televisi, kulkas, rak buku.

Matanya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan. Sepi.

'Mungkin mereka sudah tidur' ia mengangkat bahunya cuek. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam ia pun melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Cklek

'Apa dia sudah tidur?' batinnya bermonolog.

Suasana kamar sepi dengan keadaan sekitar yang gelap tanpa penerangan semakin memperkuat pemikirannya jika sang empu telah terlelap.

Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dengan langkah pelan tanpa berniat Membuat sang empu terbangun.

Grepp

"Aku merindukanmu Kyunnie~"

Suara manis, lembut nan merdu merayap memasuki gendang telingannya.

Aroma manis menguar pada indera penciumannya saat hidungnya lansung berhadapan dengan rambut Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum dalam gelap. Tangannya membalas pelukan dari namja manis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang"

Mereka pun menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui rengkuhan hangat penuh cinta dan kelembutan disana.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu" suara tenor itu membuka setelah kegiatan saling berpelukan mereka.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajah manis namjachingunya. Ia hanya bisa meraba wajah imut kekasihnya dan meraba bibir namja kelahiran januari tersebut yang ia yakini tengah tersenyum dalam gelap.

"Kejutan apa Ming?"

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang membelenggunya dan..

Ctakk

Lampu berwarna keemasan mulai menyinari ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Wajah terkejut sekaligus penuh tanya tercetak jelas pada namja tampan yang masih mengenakan kaos putihnya.

"Kau...merubah warna rambutmu Ming?" ia pun membuka mulutnya.

Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Ia berjalan ,mendekati sang namjachingu.

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka?" ucap Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju. Ia meraih wajah sang kekasih dan menatap mata foxy itu dalam.

"Apa pun yang ada pada dirimu aku menyukainya Ming" ucapnya tulus, ia menghadiahi Sungmin dengan kecupan hangat pada kening indah namja yang telah menjadi separuh dari dirinya.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya menerima kelembutan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau bersikap profesional kali ini" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipi penuh bekas jerawat milik kekasihnya.

Oh tahukah kalian, bekas tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku"

Kalimat pendek dari Kyuhyun Membuat Sungmin menyerngit bingung.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin yang memiliki aroma khas yang sangat bisa menenangkan dirinya di berbagai kondisi. Hanya Sungmin seorang.

.

.

"Maaf karena aku mencium yeoja itu Ming"

"Kkkkk~" Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Sungmin dan menatap sang kekasih aneh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Ming?" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Sungmin tersenyum geli kearah Kyuhyun. Tangannya iseng mencubit pipi chubby kekasihnya gemas.

"Aniya, kenapa harus meminta maaf? Itu kan memang sebuah kewajiban bagimu sebagai seorang pemain musikal Kyu, aku malah senang kau sudah bisa bersikap profesional kali ini" Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun.

Foxy eyes Sungmin menabrak langsung pada hazel kemilau Kyuhyun.

Sejenak waktu serasa berhenti saat keduanya saling menyelami sepasang manik indah masing-masing lawan.

Kehendak keduanya lah jarak mereka terkikis.

Udara semakin menipis seiring dengan dekatnya jarak antara kedua paras menawan itu.

Mata foxy milik namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin terpejam terlebih dahulu.

Kedua belahan tak bertulang itu pun bertubrukan dengan halus dan lembut.

Keduanya seolah kecanduan dengan rasa manis pada masing-masing belahan yang sama-sama mereka cecap.

Tangan kekar Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Namja manis yang masih sibuk melumat bibir manis kekasihnya perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melumat, menghisap bibir berwarna sakura mekar itu, sedikit nafsu didalamnya ia mulai menggigit pelan bibir berbentuk 'M' itu.

"Eunghh~"

Erangan merdu pun terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan melesakkan lidah lembutnya kedalam mulut hangat kekasihnya.

Ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Bibir Sungmin sangat membuatnya tak bisa berpaling kepada bibir orang lain. Bibir Sungmin bagaikan heroin yang membuatnya terikat pada bibir semanis madu tersebut.

Sungmin meremas dada depan Kyuhyun saat merasakan nafasnya mulai memendek dan seiring dengan menipisnya oksigen dalam rongga dadanya.

Tak ingin kesenangannya terganggu maupun membuat Sungmin merasa tercekik. Kyuhyun pun memiringkan kepalanya guna membuat lubang hidung Sungmin bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyakknya.

"Enghh~" keduanya masih bergumul. Tangan Kyuhyun menggerayangi tubuh montok kekasihnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin hingga turun pada bulatan kenyal yang sangat imut.

Ia meremasnya lembut.

"Enghh~"

Desahan Sungmin pun terdengar kembali.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya terlebih dahulu.

Matanya tertuju pada bibir merah mengkilap Sungmin yang sangat menggoda.

Sungmin masih menunduk, ia menetralisirkan gemuruh dadanya dan memaksimalkan dalam mengambil nafas.

"You are good kisser Kyu, and that's always" ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menatap mata foxy itu kembali.

"I'm always be a good kisser for you Ming. You look so beautiful tonight"

Ia berucap tulus dan tanpa setitik kebohongan atau gombalan terselip didalamnya.

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sangat menggetarkan relung jiwanya.

"I love you so much, Kyu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengacak surai hitam terbaru milik kekasihnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih yang semakin bertambahnya umur malah semakin imut dan menggemaskan, apalagi dengan rambut hitam barunya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut dan mengecup basah pipi chubby yang kenyal itu lama.

Sungmin tersenyum geli mendapat kecupan pada pipinya.

'Ini sangat manis' batinnya berteriak senang.

"I love you too my fat baby"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" belum sempat kepalan ganas mengarah pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia mencekal kepalan tangan tersebut dan tangan kirinya menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kkkkk~ jangan marah sayang, mau kau gemuk, kurus, pendek, atau pun tinggi.. Itu tak berpengaruh pada cintaku padamu sayang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sekuat tenagaku. I'm promise"

Sungmin terdiam dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang serius sekarang.

Ia pun tak kuasa menahan setitik airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata rubahnya.

"Mulai besok aku diet ketat" ucap Sungmin childish.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh diet. Aku tak mau kau sakit sayang"

Sungmin menggeleng dalam dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau diet"

"I say no"

"Diet"

"No"

"Diet"

"No"

"Diet diet dieeeet"

"I say NO"

"DIET"

"NO"

.

.

.

ah kita tinggalkan saja keduanya.. Kkkk~

.

.

END

lanjut gak?

Oh iya disetiap chap ada teka-tekinya lho..

Yang jeli pasti tau deh ahahaa...

Ikutin tiap chapternya yaa.. Dan temukan teka-tekinya. ^_~

Hargai karya abal saya dengan REVIEW kalian yaa..

Jangan jadi siders, nanti kalian gak bisa komen atas kekurangan ff abal saya.. Kkkk..

Kritik dan saran yang membangun silahkan tuangkan lewat kotak Review ya~

Tinggalkanlah Review walau hanya setitik.. ^^

And just be your SELF guys

#KYUMIN :*

Salam damai (^_^)v


	4. Chapter 4

**SELF : KyuMin's Stories"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

**ABAL, ANEH, GAJE!**

**.**

**.**

**FrozeMing**

**°•°•°•This is Part EV•°•°•°**

**.**

**tittle**

**"Enough to loVe you?"**

"Senang bisa berkerja sama dengan anda Mr. Ricard"

Chu~

Aku mengecup bibir pemuda blonde, bertubuh petit dengan mata biru yang sangat mempesona.

Ah.. Dia orang inggris.

Dia berbalik dengan wajah yang menegang pasca aku mengecup bibir sexynya. Ah puas rasanya melihat reaksinya. Reaksi yang sama seperti parner-parner ku yang lainnya.

Aku kembali duduk di meja kerjaku dan menatap wajah datar pemuda yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangku.

"Kyu~ aku tak suka wajah jelekmu itu chagi~"

Ia berjalan kearahku dengan wajah datarnya. Kilatan kekecewaan melekat pada manik hazelnya.

"Sudah kubilang, hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu"

Suara dingin nan tegas memenuhi gendang telingaku.

Aku hanya memutar bolamataku malas.

Oh iya kalian belum tahu siapa aku?

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Appaku.

Aku berumur 25 tahun. Dan pria dihadapanku berumur 23 tahun, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah sekertarisku, dia punya otak yang jenius, wajah yang rupawan dan tatapan tajam yang mempesona.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatanmu sayang"

Aku menyeringai dan mengalungkan tanganku ke leher jenjangnya, menariknya hingga hanya beberapa senti berada dihadapanku.

Menatap matanya dan turun pada hidung dan beralih pada bibir merahnya.

Chu~

"Aku menunggu hukumanmu chagi"

Aku mengecupnya dan melumatnya. Dia hanya diam, aku tak suka jika ia pasif seperti ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia adalah 'good kisser'.

Aku sengaja membuka mulutku dan menyelipkan lidahku dan membelai bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum saat tangan kekarnya mulai menarik pinggangku dan memberikan remasan disana. Aku tersenyum dalam kegiatanku.

Tak selang beberapa lama ia mulai membalas ciumanku dan menggiringku pada sebuah ruangan dibelakang rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal.

Ruangan rahasia yang biasanya kami lakukan untuk ya em...bercinta.

Skip

"Sepertinya sekertarismu ups.. Maksudku kekasihmu bermain keras kemarin. Aku mendengarnya" ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

Aku mendelik kesal pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata sipit yang menatap remeh kearah ku. Wajahku memanas mengingat kegiatanku dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Tapi tak berselang lama kekesalanku muncul mengingat ia memakai sex toys yang sangat kubenci ketika bercinta dengannya.

Aku harus menanggung rasa sakit di bokongku sampai hari ini.

"Bisakah kau diam hyung?" ucapku ketus.

Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataanku.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk"

"Sungmin aku butuh tanda tanganmu untuk beberapa dokumen ini"

Aku menatap malas beberapa dokumen yang berada ditangan Yesung hyung.

Aku menariknya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan disana.

"Sungmin.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih menggoda klienmu untuk memenangkan tender?"

Apa maksudnya ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku menutup dokumen yang selesai ku tanda tangani dan meletakkannya.

"Aku takut, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanmu karena kebiasanmu menggoda para klien"

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku. Tidak, aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, ia sangat mencintaiku dan ia tak akan meninggalkanku.

"Huh.. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkanku hyung. Jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku dan kembali berkerja"

Tangannya terulur menarik dokumen yang ada dimejaku.

"Baiklah.. Terserah kau saja, setidaknya aku telah mengingatkanmu. Aku hanya tak mau kau mendatangiku dan menangis tersedu-sedu"

"YA!"

"Hahhaaa..." ia menertawaiku dan keluar dari ruanganku.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

"Aku rasa... Hubungan kita harus berakhir disini Ming"

Suara bass yang terdengar tepat dibelakangku membuatku terhenti saat membolak-balik dokumen yang sedang Aku pegang. Tubuhku menegang dan aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya.

Sosok tegap dengan kacamata baca yang sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Tampan. Tapi... Dingin.

Aku beringsut dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu kyu?"

Ucapku meminta penjelasan.

Aku dapat mendengar ia menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan kancing tunggal di jas abu-abunya.

"Kau tahu.. Aku sudah lelah. Selama 2 tahun aku sudah bersabar meladeni kelakuanmu. Aku sudah lelah menahan rasa cemburu saat melihat kekasihku mencium pria lain. Sudah cukup kesabaranku selama ini. Aku jadi semakin yakin, kalau kau hanya pemuas nafsumu. Dan aku sadar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"K—kyu... Tidak! Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau t—tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Aku mencengkram lengannya dan berusaha membuatnya menatapku. Ya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal ini.

Ini sangat sulit dipercaya.

Dia mencintaiku, bagaimana bisa ia meminta kita berpisah?

Sret

"Cukup! Kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku besok"

Aku tak menyangka ia menepis sentuhanku dan apa ini?

Tidak! Dia tak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku mencintainya.

Hiks.

Brakk

Tubuhku kelu hingga tak bisa mencegahnya keluar dari ruanganku.

Airmataku menetes dengan segala rasa sesak yang menyerang dadaku.

Tubuhku lemas hingga tak dapat berdiri sempurna.

Aku tersungkur.. Menangis.. Meratapi kepergian kekasihku..

Sakitnya sungguh teramat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Aku berangkat ke kantor dengan kaki lemas dan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

Aku tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh pegawaiku. Mataku serasa buta dengan sekitar.

Aku tertawa. Menertawakan diriku sendiri yang menganggap kejadian kemarin hanyalah candaan semata.

Tapi.. Huh.. Sebuah surat pengunduran diri telah tergeletak diatas mejaku.

Tumpukan buku dan perkakas yang berada dimeja sebelah mejaku telah kosong dan bersih.

Jadi ia serius untuk meninggalkanku?

_**"Aku takut, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanmu karena kebiasanmu menggoda para klien"**_

_**"Huh.. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkanku hyung. Jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku dan kembali berkerja"**_

"_**Aku rasa... Hubungan kita harus berakhir disini Ming"**_

_**"Kau tahu.. Aku sudah lelah. Selama 2 tahun aku sudah bersabar meladeni kelakuanmu. Aku sudah lelah menahan rasa cemburu saat melihat kekasihku mencium pria lain. Sudah cukup kesabaranku selama ini. Aku jadi semakin yakin, kalau kau hanya pemuas nafsumu. Dan aku sadar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"**_

Aku kembali menangis diruanganku.

Dan ini karena pria tersebut.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

"Chagi.. Kau serius meninggalkanku?"

"Tolong angkat telfonku.. Sekali saja"

"Kyuhyun... Kita harus bertemu"

"Jebal Kyuhyun... Angkat telfonku"

Handphone hitam dengan layar touchscreen itu tak berhenti berkedip.

Setiap detik.. Menit banyak pesan ataupun telfon menyerang telpon pintar tersebut.

Namja berwajah tampan, bergaris wajah tegas itu menopang dagunya seraya setia menatap ponselnya diatas meja.

Keinginannya untuk mengangkat telpon itu sangat besar. Namun, kekecewaan yang bersarang lebat dihatinya meruntuhkan keinginannya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Lirihnya dengan mendengarkan puluhan voice mail yang diberikan oleh Sungmin kepadanya.

.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian

Yesung menatap iba kepada Sungmin. Namja itu telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Tubuh pria manis itu telah kehilangan bobotnya.

Pipi yang dulunya chubby sekarang telah mengikis hingga tirus.

Kantung mata yang menggantung diwajah pucatnya tak terelakkan lagi.

"Kau harus sabar Sungmin-ah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Jangan menangis lagi.. Kau terlihat jelek sekarang"

Yesung menarik pipi tirus Sungmin dan menarik garis kaku disana hingga menciptakan sebuah Senyuman paksa disana.

"Gomawo hyung.. Aku mau pulang saja, badanku tak enak hari ini. Tolong gantikan aku dirapat nanti siang ya hyung"

"Omo! Kau sakit?—"

Yesung menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi mulus Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau demam?—cha aku antar kau pulang dan istirahatlah"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak hyung... Kau disini saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati Min"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

.

Peep

"Kyuhyun... Chagi.. Kau kemana?"

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hiks"

"Kembalilah... Kumohon"

"Aku...—"

Kyuhyun menyerngit saat mendengar voice mail terakhir dari Sungmin. Sudah tepat sebulan ia menghilang bagai pengecut.

Menyiksa namja yang ia cintai begitu dalam.

Kyuhyun menggeser tombol hijau saat layar ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama namja yang membelenggu kuat hatinya.

Melihat namanya saja jantung Kyuhyun telah berdetak cepat.

_"Yeobboseyo... Kyuhyun-ah.. Chagi..k—kau mengangkat telfonku?"_

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kuat bantal dipangkuannya. Suara yang teramat ia rindukan. Tapi terdengar sangat parau... Apa mungkin Sungmin baru bangun tidur?

Ah sepertinya tak mungkin mengingat sekarang masih pukul '09.15' malam.

_"Aku senang—kau mengangkat telfonku..."_

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sedang menahan isakannya sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadar airmata telah mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

_"Satu hal... Yang harus kau ketahui Kyu~ aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu... Hiks.. "_

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan mempertahankan posisi ponselnya agar tetap melekat pada telinganya.

Setelah beberapa saat tak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjawab telefon Sungmin yang masih tersambung.

"Aku juga sangat mencintamu sayang" ucapnya setelah mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus diseberang telepon.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh"

Sebuah Erangan terdengar saat wajahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos celah dinding kacanya yang tak tertutup sempurna oleh gorden berwarna coklat muda itu.

Sebuah usapan lembut menyapa kepalanya dan ia sedikit menyerngit meski rasa nyaman mendominasi.

"Hey bangunlah.. Dan makan sarapanmu"

Sebuah teguran lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Dahinya berkerut dan perlahan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Iya ini aku sayang"

Grepp

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Jebal"

"Kkkkk... Tidak. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Ia membalas rengkuhan erat Sungmin dan mengusap punggung namja yang ia cintai.

"Tapi tolong hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu sayang"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Oh tuhan ia sangat merindukan tatapan itu.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau harus mengakui kalau aku adalah namajachingumu"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar ucapan polos kekasihnya.

Bukankah Sungmin yang selama ini bersikeras menyembunyikan hubungan mereka?

Senyuman hangat terangkat dari bibir Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini di caffe malam ini Sungmin-ssi"

"Sepertinya Sungmin akan menolak. Karena malam ini ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya"

Sebuah suara menginterup keduanya.

Lengan kekar Kyuhyun melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Sungmin yang langsung membuat sang empu berjengkit.

"Eum... Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu Sungmin-ssi. Annyeong"

Setelah membungkuk kearah Sungmin namja bertubuh petit dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat tampan. Meski lelaki yang tengah merengkuhnya jauuuh lebih tampan ^^

"Kau tahu, dia adalah pemilik saham tertinggi disalah satu proyekku"

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikis jarak diantara keduanya.

"Hmm.. Dan aku tak peduli masalah itu sayangku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mulai mengincar belahan bibir merah yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk dihisap.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu"

.

.

END (this story)

But AND for Kyumin^^

.

.

(Without edit! So, sorry for typos)

Maaf ya kalo garing. Hehehee...

Sita mau ngucapin Sugeng riyadi, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, Happy Ied Mubarrak^^

Hehehehe... Maapin sita ye kalo sita punya banyak salah selama ini^^

Oh iya soal teka-tekinya. Gini... Ehem.. Setiap chapter kan ada part2nya. Itu kata perkata sambungin jadi satu ya hehehhee...

Keep review yaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**SELF : KyuMin's Stories"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

**ABAL, ANEH, GAJE!**

**.**

**.**

**FrozeMing**

**°•°•°•This is Part ER•°•°•°**

**.**

**tittle**

**"wERewolf in love"**

**Fiksi gaje dari saya yang alurnya kecepetan sekali #plakk dan cerita abal nan pasaran.**

**First NC ahhahahaa...**

**Selamat menikmati^^**

**This is me^^**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**Keping TERAKHIR**

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku putra seorang penguasa kerajaan Werewolf. Namun sayang, aku di usir begitu saja mengingat aku tak kunjung mendapatkan 'mate' diusiaku yang menginjak 25 tahun. Apa salahnya aku belum menemukan 'mate'ku? Toh aku sudah berusaha mendapatkannya.

Namun, sama sekali tak kutemukan sesorang baik wanita maupun pria yang mampu membuat jiwa srigalaku melonjak.

Empat tahun sudah ia mencari 'mate'nya namun sia-sia belaka.

Saat awal bulan purnama, srigala dalam diri Kyuhyun memberontak dan berteriak 'Mate! Mate!' saat melihat seorang asisten professor bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis semanis aromanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeram mencoba menenangkan jiwa srigala dalam dirinya. Setelah melihat sosok asisten professor manis tadi lumayan menjauh sang srigala mengumpat dalam diri Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikannya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mate ku yang sedang menyendiri disebuah tempat yang menurutku sangat tak penting dengan buku-buku usang, para penghuni yang terlalu larut dengan bukunya. Perpustakaan.

Sedikit ku sembunyikan tubuhku pada sebuah rak besar yang berisi buku-buku khusus Science untuk melihat sosok yang berada diujung ruangan.

'Mate! Mate! milikku! Milikku!'

Aku menggeram dalam hati, meski jarak yang ku ambil cukup jauh mengapa aromanya masih setia menggodaku? Menggoda srigala dalam tubuhku?

Wajah manisnya masih serius tak menyadari aku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibali rak. 'Mate! Mate! Bawa dia! Cium dia! Miliki dia sepenuhnya!'

Sungguh aku tak tahan lagi mendengar raungan penuh hasrat dari srigala dalam tubuhku.

Kubawa tubuhku pergi dari Perpustakaan dan mendengar srigala dalam tubuhku mengaung dan mengoyak tubuhnya sendiri karena aku membawanya jauh dari mate ku.

.

.

.

Satu hari lagi, ya satu hari lagi aku bisa menjauhi Lee Sungmin. Sang asisten professor itu sungguh membuatku mabuk mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sangat manis, semanis nektar bunga sakura. Ah bahkan jauh lebih manis lagi.

'Mate! Mate! Mate!' kuremas tanganku hingga buku-buku tanganku memutih akibat ulahku.

Kupaksakan diriku untuk pergi dan membiarkan srigala dalam tubuhku menyalak penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

kutolehkan kepalaku mencoba mencari seseorang yang telah mencuri perhatianku sejak memasuki kampus ini. Cho Kyuhyun, namja dingin dengan sejuta pesona yang sama sekali tak terabaikan olehku.

Hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya tubuhku dingin seketika saat mendapat tatapan tajamnya. Ia seolah ingin memangsaku.

Tubuh tegapnya membuatku ingin selalu mendekapnya.

Mata hitamnya membawaku menjauhi dunia nyata ini menuju dunianya sendiri.

Bibir merahnya aishhh memikirkan bentuknya saja membuatku terangsang..

Biasanya jam segini ia pasti bersembunyi dibalik rak besar tepat disamping tempat yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk meneliti kembali penelitianku.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku yakin dia selalu mengamatiku dari jauh.

Memang aku tak begitu sering bertemu dengannya, tapi setidaknya sehari aku bisa melihatnya setidaknya sekali. Namun, dua hari belakangan ini ia sama sekali tak muncul batang hidungnya.

Aku mengambil tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, mencoba berkonsentrasi di tempat tersembunyi ini.

Ku hembuskan kembali nafas lelahku. Menyibak buku tebal berhuruf kecil-kecil yang memaksaku memakai kacamata baca. meneliti baik-baik penelitian terbaruku.

Aku tercengang mendengar suara riuh para penghuni perpustakaan. Bukannya ini tempat yang mengkhususkan para penghuninya tenang?

Aku menoleh, tak ada seorang pun di perpustakaan. Sang librarian juga tak ada, mereka pada kemana? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku bangkit dan melihat dibalik jendela perpustakaan.

'Ah ternyata sudah gelap. Ah apa? Sudah gelap? Aishhh aku terlalu terhanyut dengan penelitianku!' aku mengumpat menyadari pintu perpustakan

'Shhhh..'

Kuraba bulu kudukku yang menegang ditengkukku.

Apa aku salah dengar? Kuharap saja iya.

'Shhh...'

Suara rintihan? Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan yang tak sepenuhnya gelap mengingat ada dua buah atap kaca yang menyinari sebagian ruangan ini.

"Hey... K-kau ada dimana? Sepertinya- k..kita terkunci disini" kuucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan suara bergetar.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari kenop pintu dan mencari tempat suara rintihan.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Kulihat tubuhnya tengah terbanjiri oleh keringat yang kuyakini adalah keringat dingin.

Aku mendekat, namun tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk menjauh.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau kesakitan" ucapku khawatir.

"P-pergi..menjauhlah.."

"Ani. Kau sedang sakit, aku tahu itu"

Dia tampak menggeram yang Membuat ku bergidik takut.

"Menjauh Sungmin!"

"Tidak"

Ia bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju kearahku.

Aku risih mendapat tatapan tajam darinya. Tapi aku juga terpesona melihat penampilannya yang tengah basah oleh keringatnya.

"Kau... Memaksaku Lee Sungmin, jadi jangan menyesal" ia berucap tepat didepan telingaku. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang sangat hangat berhembus memburu ditelingaku.

"Ah~" aku terlonjak tatkala tangan besarnya meremas juniorku yang menggantung lemas.

Ia meremasnya... Ini nikmat

"Sshh.. Kau manis sekali 'Mate'" ucapnya ditelingaku, ia melumat telingaku dan menggoda di lubang telingaku dengan lidah lembut nan hangatnya.

"Sshh aah~ ahh~" aku tak berkonsentrasi dengan ucapannya. Yang lebih penting sekarang Aku memperoleh kenikmatanku sendiri.

"Eengh~ haahh~" eranganku bertambah keras saat ia juga menggigit nippleku yang masih terbungku kemeja putihku. Giginya membuatku ketagihan, kubusungkan dadaku dan mendorong kepalanya dengan meremas surai hitamnya.

"Aahhh~ sshh ahhh~" tangannya bergerak brutal digenitalku yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana hitamku.

Kecewa ia melepaskan tangannya dan mulutnya dari tubuhku.

Ia menatapku, mata hitamnya berubah sedikit keemasan mungkin efek dari sinar rembulan.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

'Mate! Mate! Miliki dia! Sekarang!' suara menggelegar dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun memaksanya berbuat lebih pada namja manis dihadapannya.

Ia mengelus wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau adalah 'Mate'ku Lee Sungmin, ijinkan aku menandaimu" ucap Kyuhyun lembut dengan menatap mata kemilauan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap nya.

Anggukan kepala pelan seperti lampu hijau bagi Kyuhyun dan srigala dalam tubuhnya bersorak girang.

Tak lama bibir merah nan tebal itu mengecup lembut bibir mungil nan penuh milik Sungmin. Mengecup, melumat dan menghisapnya.

Daging tak bertulang itu melapisi bibir bawah Sungmin dengan seduktif.

Sang empu membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya didalam mulut hangat Sungmin. Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik Sungmin merasakan bagaimana lembut dan manis lidah Kyuhyun yang berusaha membelit lidahnya dan mendominasi.

Setetes saliva Sungmin menetes didagunya, namun dengan segera lidah Kyuhyun mencegahnya dan memasukkannya lagi untuk bergumul lidah didalam mulut Sungmin.

"Eunghh~" Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya menghindari Sungmin kehabisan oksigen.

Tubuhnya bergerak dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Sungmin pada sebuah meja lebar dengan beberapa buku diatasnya.

Ia meremas genital Sungmin yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Eungh~ ahhh" ciumannya terlepas saat ia meremas kuat genital Sungmin yang mengakibatkan sang empu terlonjak.

"K-kyuhyun, jangan"

"Sssstt.. Aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucapan Kyuhyun mampu membuat sang empu menurut seketika.

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk membuka celana hitamnya dan berakhir pada boxer warna putih miliknya.

Wajahnya memanas, Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh gairah.

'Cepat tandai dia!' sekali lagi dan untuk yang ke sekian kali sang srigala ikut memonopoli tubuh Kyuhyun.

Digenggamnya junior Sungmin dan mengarahkannya pada mulutnya. Ia melirik wajah penuh hasrat yang tercetak jelas diwajah Sungmin.

Ia memasukkan sepenuhnya junior yang berukuran tak lebih besar darinya.

Menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya terampil pada benda yang mengacung tinggi itu.

Sungmin mendesah, suara yang amat sangat sexy terdengar bagaikan nyanyian ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin.

Lidah hangat nan lembab itu memutar dilubang junior Sungmin dan menggodanya hingga sang empu mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja yang ia duduki.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan juniornya.

"M-masukkan.. Ahhh~ shh~" dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mengocok cepat junior Sungmin dan kembali memasukkannya dalam mulut hangatnya.

Diremasnya bola kembar Sungmin yang membuat erangan Sungmin semakin menjadi.

"H-hisaapp ahh~ kuat ahh~"

Sungmin meremas surai hitam Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya untuk lebih menghisap juniornya.

"Sedikit lagii ahhh~ ahh~ AHH" Teriakan Sungmin mencapai puncaknya. Ia terkuai lemas dan Kyuhyun dengan segera mendekap nya.

Di kecupnya bibir merah terbuka itu dan melumatnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu mate"

"AAAARGGGTTT" teriakan Sungmin menggema saat Kyuhyun menancapkan taringnya pada leher putih Sungmin yang telah dibanjiri oleh peluh.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu.. Apakah besok sabtu malam kau ada acara?"

Kyuhyun masih membersihkan bercak darah yang mengotori leher putih Sungmin dengan sang empu yang masih membuka mulutnya dengan mata kosong.

"Sshhh... tidak wae?" merasakan nyeri yang amat mendera lehernya. Sungmin bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa penuh kepuasan srigala dalam tubuhnya.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama"

Hanya gumaman yang dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Dan ia semakin mempererat rengkuhanya pada Tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Cha.. Kita sudah sampai"

Sungmin mengerjab. Bukankah ini hutan? Hey, meski gelap tapi ia yakin kalau ini adalah hutan.

"Kau membawaku kehutan?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Anggukan kepalanya Membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu"

.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku takut" Sungmin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan menghirup aroma manis 'Mate'nya yang membuat sesuatu dibawah sana bangkit secara bertahap.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini" ucapnya dengan mengusap bahu Sungmin dan mengecup pelipis laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu.

Dan benar saja, Sungmin merasa aman mengingat Kyuhyun tengah merengkuhnya.

Setelah berjalan melewati semak-semak belukar akhirnya pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu sampai disebuah tempat yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan dedengan baik mengingat terdapat sebuah meja dengan seperangkatnya yang menyajikan berbagai masakan yang menggugah hidung mereka.

"Ayo kita makan"

Senyuman penuh haru sungmin sunggingkan kepada Kyuhyun yang bersedia repot-repot menyiapkan makan malam seromantis ini.

.

.

.

"Sungmin"

"Hmm"

Setelah beres dengan makan malam super romantis mereka, sekarang mereka duduk dibawahdibawah sebuah pohon dengan selembar kain menjadi alas mereka. Tubuh mungil Sungmin bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang menyender pada batang pohon besar.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit risih dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya mengingat tanpa selimut pun ia tak akan kedinginan dengan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun yang seperti tungku api.

"Aku teringat ucapan temanku dulu. 'Menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi bintang bersama kekasih itu sangat romantis' dulu aku menyepelekannya dan bahkan mengejeknya. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, ucapan temanku itu.. Benar"

"Kkkkk~"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar mate-nya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sungmin bangkit dari rebahannya dan memutar kepalanya untuk menatap waah menawan Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin-"

Chu

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang berpindah pada tengkuk Sungmin.

"Eungh~"

'Damn it! Suaranya sexy! Miliki dia malam ini' suara sang srigala kembali mencoba memonopoli dirinya.

Dia sadar, menjajdi seorang werewolf itu merepotkan!

"Sungmin, ijinkan aku"

Mata sayu Sungmin seolah menjadi lampu hijau bagi Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Kembali bibir tebalnya meraup penuh nafsu bibir kemerahan nan mengkilap milik Sungmin.

Sedikit demi sedikit mulai mempreteli kancing kemeja Sungmin dan menyingkirkannya dari tubuh mulus mate-nya.

"Kau sangat indah sayang" dikecupnya kelopak mata Sungmin dan menelusuri tubuh putih Sungmin dengan bibir dan hidung bangirnya.

Berhenti di sebuah tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang mencuat menggoda untuk dihisap, di gigitt dan di jilat olehnya.

"Aahhh~"

Erangan Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun memainkan puting itu dengn lidahnya lincah.

Diusapnya perut putih Sungmin dan di remasnya lembut.

Kembali lengkuhan Sungmin terdengar seiring dengan tangannya yang mencoba melepaskan celana Sungmin.

Tak dihiraukan rasa dingin suasana malam dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah sepenuhnya naked Karena hawa panas tubuhn Kyuhyun sudah mampu mengurai rasa dingin disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun menengok melihat wajah merah Sungmin. Dan mulai menggoda pucupucuk genital Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

Di hisapnya kuat genital Sungmin dan mengocoknya cepat.

Desahn demi desahan Sungmin sungguh nikmat di telinga Kyuhyun, yang juga menambah libido Kyuhyun untuk memancing cairan Sungmin untuk keluar.

"Kyuh- AHH" nafasnya tercekat saat memuntahkan lahar hangatnya dimulut kyuhyun yang menampungnya dengan senang hati.

Di jilatnya pucuk hingga pangkal junior Sungmin hingga bersih tak bersisa dari cairan milik Sungmin.

"Semua yang ada padamu sangatlah manis sayang"

Entah mengapa jika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan membuat hatinya berdesir lembut dan sangat menyengat.

"Sekarang giliranku yang mempuaskanmu sayang aahhh~" Sungmin merubah posisinya hingga kini ia berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Srigala dalam diri Kyuhyun bersorak kemenangan. Matenya sangat menantang.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menciummu, menggigitmu dan meng-err" pandangannya jatuh pada benda yang menjubul dibalik celana jeans Kyuhyun.

"Bukalah, dan manjakan dia"

Tangan Sungmin gemetar saat melepas kancing tebal yang mengait satu sisi dengan sisi lain celana Kyuhyun. Dengan amat kaku ia pun menurunkan resleting Kyuhyun dan melihat betapa besarnya benda dibalik boxer hitam itu.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya saat merasakan sapuan halus tangan Sungmin yang mencoba menanggalkan boxer hitamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah mate-nya yang tampaknya terkejut dengan ukuran juniornya.

"Masukkan mulutmu sayang"

"Eenghh~" erangan terpendam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin Semakin semangat menghisap benda berukuran tidak normal itu.

"Enghh~" desah Sungmin menikmati kegiatannya.

"Sudah sayang, sekarang aku yang bekerja"

Dengan kikuk Sungmin beringsut dan merelakan dirinya kembali tertindih oleh Kyuhyun.

Ciuman panas tak terelakkan lagi dengan tangan yang saling meraba satu sama lain menambah panas atmosper disekitar mereka.

"Aaahh~ " tangan Kyuhyun sengaja menggenggam junior Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap menggoda lubang junior Sungmin.

"Tekuk kakimu sayang, aku akan mempersiapkanmu"

Sungmin menurut dengan menekuk kakinya hingga pahanya menyentuh perutnya.

Terlihah sebuah lubang sempit dengan kerutan menggoda berwarna merah yang berkedut bergairah.

Diusapnya kerutan itu dengan sensual yang menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari mulut namja manis itu.

"Ahhh... Shhh... J-jangann ahh.. Jijikhh kyuhh ahh"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris kata-kata Sungmin dan melanjutkan acaranya mencumbu kerutan merah itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Dijilatnya dengan sensual, dan di lumat lubang senggama itu penu nafsu.

Tangan kirinya meraba bulatan penuh butt Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan.

Diremasnya gemas yang menimbulkan suara desahan semakin keras.

Sungmin hanya menutup matanya, pasrah dengn apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya. Jujur, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya sangat membuatnya kecanduan.

Ia mengeratkan tanganhya pada kain yang ada dibawahnya sambil mendesah penuh hasrat.

"Aaahh..s-sakit kyuhh"

"Sstt, tahanlah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu sayang" ucapnya dengan mengecup dahi penuh peluh Sungmin. Jari panjangnya bergerak maju mundur sesuai nalurinya.

Dan menggerakkan kekiri dan kekanan guna melonggarkan hole sempit mate-nya.

"Aahh ahhh ahh~" desahan nikmat menyusul saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak maju mundur secara teratur.

"Ahh.. Inihhh.. Nik-mat oouhh"

"Akan kutunjukan yang lebih nikmat sayang"

Dicabutnya jari panjang Kyuhyun dan ia mulai mengocok juniornya yang sudah mengacung tinggi dan memgarahkan pada lubang senggama Sungmin yang sudah berkedut hebat.

"Shh.." desis Kyuhyun saat pucuk juniornya menyentuh kerutan yang berkedut itu.

Srigala dalam dirinya mengamuk menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera memiliki matenya sepenuhnya.

Dia tak mau srigala dalam tubuhnya menguasai dirinya dan membuat dirinya hilamg kendali atas Sungmin.

"Kyuh ahh s-sakith ahh keluarkan hikss"

Kyuhyun tercekat saat menyadari sang maid tengah kesakitan, membuatnya langsung merengkuh namja yang ia cintai ityu dan mengecup pelipisnya sayang.

"Sayang, maaf aku melukaimu. Aku menyakitimu, aku minta maaf"

Merasakan gelengan dalam dekapannya membuat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dan menatap wajah mate-nya.

"A-ani, kita lanjutkan ini. Aku..akan menahannya" senyuman itu oh..sepertinya Kyuhyun terkena diabetes melihat senyuman super manis namja sexy dibawahnya.

"Kau yakin sayang?"

Ia sungguh tak ingin mate-nya menanggung sakit akibat egonya.

"Ne, buatlah aku mendesah karenamu Cho Kyuhyun"

Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah dan kerlingan nakal.

Jlebb

"Aaaaaahhh... Sshhh.."

Sebulir airmata meluncur dimata indahnya yang langsung diseka oleh Kyuhyun.

setelah Beberapa detik Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya yang tertancap sempurna pada lubang senggama Sungmin ia mulai berani memaju mundurkan juniornya yang membuat Sungmin mendesah keras.

"Kyuhh ahh,. Nik-mathhh ahh"

"Aaaah" Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah ditengah kegiatannya.

"Fuck mehhh.. Ahh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat sodokannya dan mendesah hebat bersama mate-nya.

"Ahh ahh F-ucke me har-derr ouhh"

"Aahh ahhh ouhh ini ahh nik-matthh ouuhh kyuhhh"

Tak terlihat lagi gelapnya malam ini, hanya ada cahaya putih dengan wjah sexy Kyuhyun yang membingkainya.

"Kyuhh enghhh ahh.. Harderhh.. Ahh harderhh" Sungmin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Suara khas orang bercinta, suara gesekan twinsball Kyuhyun dengan perut bagian bawah Sungmin terdengar sangat nyaring.

"Sungminhhh ahh"

"Kyuhh AHHHH"

"Seben-tar ahahh AHHH"

tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh menimpa tubuh Sungmin yang masing kesulitan meraup oksigen disekitarnya. dielusnya leher penuh peluh Sungmin dan mengecupnya.

"ARRRGGTTT" teriakan Sungmin langsung mereda saat sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya lembut, sedangkan ia tengah sibuj dengan darah manis Mate-nya.

"mianhe sayang"

Sungmin tersenyum lemah dan mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana" matanya sudah terpejam, namun senyuman dibibirnya tak pudar begitu saja.

"aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah"

"aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum penuh haru melihat sang malaikatnya telah terlelap disampingnya. ia menarik selimut yang terlempar tak jauh dari tubuh Sungmin dah menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang naked penuh peluh.

.

.

"Selamanya aku mencintaimu nae Mate"

dan ia pun menyusul Sungmin menuju mimpi yang indah.

.

.

END

Hohoho.. maaf gaje dan saya tahu alurnya sangat kecepetan.. huks... datar kan hiks..

Ini first NC, karena udah lebih dulu aku buat sebelum part NC mengecewakan FF "DRACULA"

Maaf kalau mengecewakan lagi #bow

Harusnya masih ada 2 part lagi. Tapi... Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini saja^^

Terima kasih buat yg udh ngikutin ff ini dari keping pertama ampe keping terakhir^^

#bow

Saranghae :*


End file.
